


Repainting the base

by bamboothief



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboothief/pseuds/bamboothief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP painting their room a new color together. Person A is extremely serious about it at first, but gets bored halfway through and starts painting all over Person B, starting a paint war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repainting the base

Sarge held two tins and brushes as he walked over. ‘Now men… and Grif, it has come to my attention that Red Base is not red enough.’  
'So?' Grif asked not looking up from the year old magazine he was reading.  
Sarge grumbled something about how long it would take to drown Grif in a bucket of paint before deciding that it would be better not to waste the paint. ‘…So today’s job is for you two Nancys to fix that.’  
"Yes Sir!" Simmons saluted the red captain before taking the tins and brushes from him.  
Grif sighed, knowing that if he didn’t move from the couch Sarge was likely to drop one of the heavy tins on his head. “Fine, but we’re starting with the barracks.” At least then he could lie down while Simmons did all the hard work.

 

Both soldiers walked down the hall towards their shared room. Grif sighed with every second step.  
“Will you quit with the sighing already, we haven’t even started yet.” Simmons didn’t even bother looking at him as he spoke.  
“But I already know it’s gonna be boring.” Whined the orange soldier as they entered the room.  
Simmons placed both tins on the floor by his feet before walking over to the draw he kept the tools for fixing his robotic parts in to find a screwdriver. Grif watched as the other man moved around their room, feeling the all too familiar knots in his stomach that happened more often than he cared to admit to himself whenever he and Simmons were alone. He brushed the feeling off as Simmons walked back over to open the tins revealing paint the same colour as Sarge’s armour.  
“Donut’s not gonna like the new colour scheme of the base” Grif chuckled to himself.  
“Well he’s gonna have to, Sarge’s orders.” Simmons replied screwing his nose up.  
“Admit it Simmons, you hate the idea of bright red walls in our bedroom.”  
Something about the way Grif referred to their quarters as ‘our bedroom’ made Simmons blush, his mind suddenly racing towards other bedroom activities. He’d noticed that in the last month or so he was blushing more and more around his team mate, thankfully most of the time it was hidden by his helmet. Unfortunately this was not one of those times.  
Trying not to look the other man in the eye Simmons thrust an old paintbrush towards him. “Well it’s not like we have a choice.”  
Grif eyed the paintbrush before raising an eyebrow at the pink spreading across Simmons’ face and neck, his pale completion not helping. Shaking himself out of the thoughts he’d rather not acknowledge he took the brush. “Fine, kiss ass.”

 

Each man took one tin and began painting opposite walls. Grif making short lazy swipes as Simmons attempted to ensure each stroke applied an even coverage.  
After about five minutes Grif was more bored than he could ever remember being. Turning to look at Simmons, who was still concentrating hard on his work, he smirked as he came up with a way to cure his boredom.  
Picking up his brush and tin he slowly walked to the other man. Dipping the brush into the red paint, ensuring a thick coating, Grif pulled his arm back and flung paint across Simmons back.  
The sudden wetness of his back caused Simmons to instantly stop his work. Turning around slowly he was greeted by Grif holding back laughter and grinning from ear to ear. “What the fuck was that for?” He screamed.  
Grif couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore and let out a loud snort before trying to explain, “Just… I… had… to… couldn’t… resist!” each word separated by a burst of laughter.  
Simmons turned his head to try and get a look at his back, just as he thought the maroon t-shirt was dripping with bright red. Glaring at the other man, who was starting to go red in the face from laughing, he leant down dipping his own brush into the paint.  
“Idiot it wasn’t that funny” he muttered as he slapped the brush across Grif’s orange shirt.  
The laughter immediately stopped as Grif stared at the large red stain on his chest. “Oh it is on.” He smirked, wiping his own brush across Simmons chest.  
Smiling Simmons retaliated by spraying paint across Grif’s chest. “Yeah? Bring it!”  
Grif moved back to the tin of paint, dipping his hand into it.  
Simmons cocked an eyebrow, “What are…” he didn’t finish before Grif reached him and ran his paint soaked hair though his orange hair turning it red. The feeling of Grif’s fingers running through his hair caused him to blush again, he let out a muffled moan as Grif removed his hand from his hair.

 

Grif paused, unsure if he’d imagined the sound that came from his roommate or not. Turning around he reached down for his weapon of choice, the paintbrush, as he did Simmons dipped his one human hand into the paint. Without thinking he reached out and slapped Grif across the ass. Feeling the touch Grif turned back around to face a now very red, and not just from the paint, Simmons, his hand dripping red and a matching print across Grif’s pants.  
“Umm… that was… uhh” Simmons stuttered.  
Dropping the brush and covering his hands in paint again Grif reached up and placed both hands on either side of Simmons face, making it even redder then it already was.  
“Grif, look that… it… I mean I didn’t…”  
“God do you ever shut up?” Grif mumbled as he pulled the other man’s face closer, pressing their lips together.  
Simmons felt his knees go weak and lent against the wall to support himself, not noticing or caring that the wet paint was seeping further into his clothes.  
Grif pulled away staring wide eyed at the man he’d just kissed. “Uhh… that didn’t just happen, did it?”  
“Idiot.” Simmons chuckled before wrapping his arms around Grif’s neck and pulling him into another kiss.

 

Sarge grumbled as he walked down the hall to check on the work only to be greeted by an unusually chipper Donut blocking the door.  
“Out of the way Private.” He barked, attempting to push his way past the lightish red clad man.  
“I think you’ll find that Simmons and Grif are best left alone for the next hour or so. They have a lot of work to do.”  
“I know they’re working numbskull! That’s why I’m here to check that Grif isn’t just lounging about.”  
“No, Sarge,’ Donut sighed, “I mean they’re working really hard.”  
“What in the Sam hill are you talking about?” He said raising an eyebrow as he opened the door.  
“Sarge you really shouldn’t interrupt them right now.” Donut tried to pry Sarge’s hand away from the door.  
“I am your superior officer and…” He stopped as the half open door revealed the two soliders, covered in red paint and intertwined on the floor, hurriedly undressing each other.  
Donut quietly pulled the door shut, as Sarge stood frozen in his place. “Now Sarge, let’s go discuss the interior design of the base and why standard issue red is not an acceptable colour scheme.”  
“Sure thing Donut” Replied Sarge in an almost robotic voice as he was led away from the room.  
Simmons looked up at the door, “Did you hear something?”  
“Nope.” Grif replied as he pulled away from the man’s neck.  
“I’m sure I heard voices.” He was starting to worry about being caught.  
“God you really don’t ever shut up do you?” Grif muttered before shutting him up with another deep kiss. Instantly Simmons forgot about the voices he was sure he’d heard and returned the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a while ago on my tumblr (url is the same as my username here) so if you've seen it before that's why


End file.
